


The Way To A Guy's (and A Girl's) Heart

by hereweshallmeetagain



Series: Life Will Guide You (Home) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Dysfunctional Family, Food, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, for all fandoms involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereweshallmeetagain/pseuds/hereweshallmeetagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan had given them a place to return to, but Alec had made it a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way To A Guy's (and A Girl's) Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I think I want to write a 006/Black Widow/Winter Soldier interaction.
> 
> FYI, I know shit about the original Star Trek history. I grew up watching Star Trek: Generations, but I haven’t watched any of the original movies with Khan on it (except STID). So I invented my own history. You will find no canon original!Khan here. Not even close.
> 
> As for Black Widow and Winter Soldier, their past was a little different with how it was on canon. In this universe, they did serve the same master once. They were close in the way two traumatized assassins partners could be, but without revealing too much of themselves.

* * *

 

 _Here_ is their favorite place. An old leather sofa in Alec’s quarters.

On the days when they don’t have to be who and what they are, she and Bucky would often find themselves gravitated to this room, to this sofa.

Sometimes, the owner of the room would welcome them with chilled vodka with sliced, buttered baguette topped with caviar, sometimes there’s freshly grilled _shashlik_ (Alec must have commandeered the kitchen for that) or a huge bowl of _borsch_ with _pampushki_ and _smetana_. Sometimes it’s Georgian wine and several types of _khachapuri_. Other times it’s simple: hot, steaming _pelmeni_ drenched with butter.

Like today.

Alec sat on one corner of the three-seater; Bucky sprawled on the seat next to him, with his head touching Alec’s thighs and his feet hanging over the arm of the sofa. As usual, she sat on a huge pillow next to Alec’s feet, with her head on Alec’s lap. There’s a tray beside her, where they put their choice of drinks for the night: her favorite _Russky Standard Platinum_ , cold beer for Bucky and _Ararat Dvin_ for Alec.

Sometimes there would be others. Alec didn’t really invite people, but he never closed the door before guests either. Bond would often visit on the days that Q wasn’t around. Khan would drop by once in a while, when he had time. Both Bond and Khan tend to prefer the armchair. If it was Bond, he will be sprawling, with a glass of whiskey on hand; he always brought his own drink, his favorite being _Maccalan_ from nineteenth century. On the days that they all feel like talking, there would be a three-party debate over which is best—vodka, brandy or whiskey—with Bucky being a good listener.  Well, not precisely a willing listener; the three of them told him to shut up and just listen after the one time when he said that technically he’s American and an American’s first love is cola.

When it was Khan who joined them, he would perch in the armchair like a king on his throne. Then his position will change as he started what he came for: to discuss something, or to vent.  When it was discussion that he’s after, he would slowly relax on the chair. When he’s there to vent, he would stand and started walking around as he talked. Khan does not drink alcohol much. His tolerance was so high that they don’t affect him until the third of fourth bottle, depending on how strong it is.

There was only the three of them today, and two out of three didn’t feel like talking much. She and Bucky had just returned from a mission this morning, and Alec—with Q—this afternoon. Alec’s mission went fine, theirs… not so much. Alec must have known from Q—who monitored the cams feed regularly even when he was away that he'd know who’s out and who’s in—so that he immediately returned to his quarters after the briefing with Mallory.

The food was finished nearly an hour ago. They piled the dirty dishes on the sink in Alec’s tiny kitchenette. There would be a time for cleaning later. At the moment, she and Bucky only needed this. Alec did not try to make them talk. He always seem to know when to or not to push.

Perhaps that was why they crave this. Why they always return to this place. There was comfort here, in the food and drink and closeness; no demands or pressure. For her it briought about warmth like that of the old, nearly forgotten memories of a happy childhood sometimes caused. For Bucky, whose memories and past self were taken away from him, it was the making of new memories; something to drive away the nightmares that constantly haunted his sleep—and sometimes his waking moments.

Bucky’s eyes were clouded, his shoulder tense and his fists clenching so tight his knuckles whitened. She knew he’s seeing images of a blonde with kind blue eyes—with blood in some of them. The images would be too new, too fresh for Bucky to talk about. She didn’t like seeing him like that, but she wasn’t sure how to make it stop either.

Suddenly there was a faint beep sound, part of the internal alarm system which indicated there’s someone in front of the door. Then there were two consecutive beeps, indicating that whoever it is had correctly input the code to enter. Tasha lifted her head, reflex of an assassin who was always ready to face danger.

The door opened, and Bond came in. He carried with him—the usual—a whiskey tumbler, a bottle of _Macallan_ , and—surprise, surprise—a 1.5 liters bottle of _Coca Cola_. A few steps inside the room, he threw the bottle towards Bucky, who caught it with a surprised ‘oof’.

“There, I brought your first love, you heathen.” Bond said as he sank into the armchair. “Aren’t you going to thank me and offer me your undying loyalty?”

Bucky look stunned for a moment, then chuckled, and then replied, “Not in a million years, you lousy drunkard.”

He twisted the cap to open it, and the soda fizzled as the pressure in the bottle lessened. Froth leaked out of the bottle and soaked Bucky’s shirt, caused him to sit in surprise.

“What the fuck? Bond!”

Bond, the culprit, grinned well naturedly while pouring whiskey into his glass. “Must’ve been all the rattling and shaking in the car. You should change your shirt before it gets sticky.”

Still cursing under his breath, Bucky went to the bathroom to change, stop by the bedroom to borrow one of Alec's shirts. Bond sipped his whiskey exaggeratedly. For a moment, his eyes met Alec's in the way that old partners often communicate. Alec smiled slightly as he reached out to get his drink. 

“Cola,” Bond said disdainfully. “There is nothing better than a bottle of _Macallan Fine and Rare_.”

Tasha felt a smile coming up. This was familiar ground. And this was better than the somber mood from before.

“Only in your dreams, you numpty.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The original title had been The Way to a Guy’s (and a Girl’s) Heart (is Through Their Stomach). I deleted the last part because it would make light of what Alec really does for those two. After all, it hadn’t been just the food that lures them.
> 
>  _khachapuri_ : Georgian cheese bread  
>  _pampushki_ : small hot breads topped with fresh minced garlic, fresh herbs, and oil  
>  _borsch_ : beetroot soup, originally from Ukraine  
>  _shashlik_ : marinated meat put on skewers then grilled, a form of shish kebab  
>  _smetana_ : sour cream  
>  _pelmeni_ : Russian style dumplings
> 
> Well. Perhaps I was a little bit hungry when the idea for this piece came forth.
> 
> About their alcohol tolerance: The augmentation manifested differently on each person. Khan got an unusual alcohol tolerance. Bond and Alec have it, but not as bad Khan.


End file.
